fraternal_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monica Davenport
Monica Davenport (née Macintosh) is a main character in Fraternal Twins, she is the mother of Seth, Lindsay, Katie, and Nick Davenport. She is the wife of Anthony Davenport. She is “portrayed” by Tiffani Thiessen. Personality Monica is mostly your typical stay-at-home mom. Except, of course, she’s also a superhero. She has quick reflexes, and she will punish the kids if she feels necessary, but she would rather not yell at them. She wants nothing more that to live a normal life in Jendenville, leaving crime-fighting behind her. Biography Into Hiding In this episode, Monica and Anthony go to talk to the Jendenville school board to see if their kids can go their. Leaving their kids home alone. Science Fair In this episode, Monica and Anthony enter the bowling competition. However, they run into some trouble, and find out that Anthony isn’t very good. Prank War In this episode, Monica is requested by Nick to play with him, so he doesn’t have to play with Anthony who’s always hovering around. Powers & Abilities Superpowers * Flight * Intuition Temporary Powers * Super Strength Other Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat Relationships Family Anthony Davenport Main article: Monica & Anthony Anthony is Monica’s husband who has the power of Super Strength, they are good at working together, and enjoy teaming up (whether against the League of Villains, or their own kids), which is shown many times. However, they will also compete against each other frequently because they both always want to win. Seth Davenport Seth is Monica’s oldest son who has the power of Telekinesis and Fire Powers, they have very different personalities, and Seth tends to think that his mother is somewhat uncool. While he is glad she doesn’t yell much, Seth gets annoyed when his mom is being overprotective of him, because he thinks it is embarrassing. Lindsay Davenport Lindsay is Monica’s oldest daughter who has the power of Telekinesis and Ice Powers, they have a pretty good relationship, and Lindsay has asked her mom for advice with her love life. Monica can be overprotective of Lindsay, and she tends to think her mom is somewhat uncool, but she’s glad her mom doesn’t yell much. Katie Davenport Katie is Monica’s youngest daughter who has the power of Laser Vision, they seem to have a good mother-daughter relationship, and Katie, like the twins, thinks that her mom is a bit uncool, and also a bit overprotective, but she still likes that her mom gives her good advice. Katie is also grateful her mom doesn’t yell very much. Nick Davenport Nick is Monica’s youngest son who has the power of Teleportation, they have a very good relationship, and out of all the kids, Nick is the one who spends the most time with his parents. Nick seems to be the only kid who doesn’t think that Monica is too overprotective, and seems to like spending time with her, as seen in Prank War. Enemies Magnetron Magnetron is Monica’s archenemy from when she was a superhero, they hated each other very much, and were always trying to thwart each others’ plans. They took their positions as archenemies very seriously, and tried to defeat each other. This ended, however, when Magnetron went to prison right before Monica went to hiding. Trivia * Monica was a world-famous superhero and had a lot of movies before she went into hiding. * She married Anthony in July, 2000, when she had just turned 23. * Monica would rather not yell at her children. * She is 41 years old. * Monica’s archenemy is a super villain named Magnetron. * Her zodiac sign is Cancer. Category:Main Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Davenport Family Category:Davenport Girls